ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval UFO sightings
Medieval UFO sightings concern unidentified flying objects that have been observed and recorded in the (roughly 400 CE to 1500 CE). This period witnessed what could be classified as UFO mass sightings— observed either by many eye-winesses of an event, or many UFOs seen at one time. Romania In the Romanian Countries, a first attestation of a bizarre phenomenon comes from the year 1517 on November 8 and is mentioned in the Moldovan Lithuania: "they were shown on the sky, they glowed from the north like a human face, they stayed for a long time and again they hid in the sky."http://www.asfanufo.ro/istorie/114.html ;Targoviste 1595 During the October 15, 1595 attack of Mihai Viteazul on the city of Târgoviște, then under Ottoman occupation, it is mentioned the appearance of a bizarre "comet" that was targeted in the sky, above the mountain camp, for "an hour or two", for then disappear without trace.ASFAN Romania, Primele semnalari OZN romanesti, Publicat: 13 Februarie 2014, Accesări: 3187 Switzerland ;Basel, 1566 The was a series of mass sightings of celestial phenomena above Basel, Switzerland. The Basel pamphlet of 1566 describes unusual sunrises and sunsets. Celestial phenomena were said to have "fought" together in the form of numerous red and black balls in the sky before the rising sun. The report is discussed among historians and meteorologists. The phenomenon has been interpreted by some ufologists to be a sky battle between unidentified flying objects.William J. Birnes: The Everything UFO Book. S. 21-22. The leaflet written by historian Samuel Coccius reported it as a religious event.[http://www.ufo-information.de/images/PDF/Artikel/nuernberg_1561.pdf Ulrich Magin: Ein Ufo im Jahr 1561? - pdf-Dokument] (deutsch). The Basel pamphlet of 1566 is not the only one of its kind. In the 15th and 16th centuries, many leaflets wrote of "miracles" and "sky spectacles".Wiebke Schwarte: Nordlichter. S. 88-99. On , 1566, A student in the area spotted "many large, black globes in the air." He said that they were moving before the sun at a high velocity and were turning against each other, almost as if they were fighting each other.Tales of Horror: Aliens, Jim Pipe, page 22 Germany ;Nuremberg, 1561 A strange phenomenon lit up the sky over Nuremberg in April 1561.Wikipedia, According to a contemporary account, daybreak saw the heavens fill with garishly vivid objects, from "blood-red semi-circular arcs" to dark balls of "black ferrous colour" which started rushing back and forth and "fight among themselves". Eventually they fell onto the earth and "wasted away" with "immense smoke." Many citizens testified to seeing this "UFO battle" which was later commemorated in a woodcut engraving.Yesterday.uktv, 6 UFO SIGHTINGS FROM LONG AGO ;Nuremberg, 1034 The book Liber Chronicarum, commonly known as the Nuremberg Chronicle, describes a strange fiery sphere, seen in 1034, soaring through the sky in a straight course from south to east and then veering toward the setting sun. The illustration accompanying the account shows a cigar shaped form haloed by flames, sailing through a blue sky over a green, rolling countryside.Unsolved Mystery From 1034 See also * Enlightenment UFO sightings * Classical UFO sightings Category:Ufology